


Bass down low

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I tried not my best and it's unbetad but I'm sorting that soz, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes clubbing in hotten an bumps into a few old friends </p><p>Harry potter x emmerdale crossover for my bae irresistiblelivesy </p><p>Inspired by dev - bass down low tinie tempah remix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bass down low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irresistiblelivesy on tumbler](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Irresistiblelivesy+on+tumbler).



Harry was in his best outfit , smelling sexy af and ready to pull in a muggle club 

He walked in all eyes on him and he was actually fairly proud and smug about it oh if his school rival saw him now huh ? heading for the bar he was ready for a good night.

Harry ordered a few shots of tequila and knocked em back fast face scowling at the burn when a long lost familiar voice called .

"Harry ?" 

He turned it was aaron his friend he'd met in France a few years back 

He grinned and walked over 

"Aaron !" 

Aaron grinned "you shoulda told me you were in town mate I could of been your wingman" 

He grinned poking his friends arm "yeah an we all know how that turned out last time the bloke was a Veela sadist ! That shit wasn't no el james I hurt for about a month afterwards and had to stay in st mungos half that time" 

Aaron grinned at his friends dramatic streak 

"Your no fun anyway how's Ron and hermione I haven't seen them in ages" 

Harry sighed "me neither actually" 

Aaron nodded biting his lip "so why are you here not enough fit wizards about" 

Harry smirked "yeah but you know muggles are so much easier to deal with and what with the war coming I mean that's the other thing here I'm just harry not 'the chosen one' an technically I'm braking the law I'm only just 17" he grinned 

Aaron shook his head smirking "so found anyone you like the look of"

Harry scanned the crowed and nodded there were a FEW he smirked ok so maybe there were a little more than that so what it wasn't his fault everyone was so hot in here

"Yeah" 

Aaron laughed and nudged him 

Before they drank a bit together and then aaron pointed out a blonde 

"How about him" 

Harry went wide eyed and turned ducking his head 

Aaron frowns "he's not that bad is he" 

Harry laughs just as the said blonde walks over and hears the laugh 

"Potter ?" 

He curses himself and aaron smirks "I'll leave you to it harry you know we're to find me speak soon" 

Harry scowled at him and he turned 

"Malfoy" he nodded 

Draco smirked "thought it was you fancy seeing you in GAY muggle club eh" 

Harry smirked "same goes for you" 

Malfoy scowled 

"No weaslette" 

Harry shook his head biting his lip with a small playful smirk as he looked malfoy up and down ok so Even he could admit Malfoy was hot 

"No she's not .....quite my type" 

Malfoy tried to hide his smile he'd noticed harry checking out of course 

"Really well I'd never have guessed you do know your in a gay club don't you" 

"Again ditto" 

Malfoy was getting annoyed with potty now 

"Stop with the rhetorical questions potty everyone knows my preferences" 

Harry smirked innocently as he could an nodded "yes they do" of course Malfoy could tell it was fake 

"You never did say why your here" 

Harry smirked "same as you I want a hard penis and a warm body in my bed" 

Draco raised an eyebrow obviously trying not to laugh at the words harry used 

"Oh ?" He questioned 

Harry nodded 

 

Draco dragged harry onto the dance floor and they ended up dancing to this muggle club track and it felt like it was slow motion as the lights flickered and smoke, foam and all sorts of coloured powder hit the room as the music blasted and a few more cheeky shots were downed

In the end they'd spent the night flirting ending up in a drunk mess he was not proud of well at least he hoped so , why else would he have ended up ravishing MALFOYS body .

He woke up groaning with a hangover fake crying broke realising he had a raging hard on and a bigger warm body next him arms draped over his waist he turns and went wide eyed , shit . 

It was even worse when he realised he'd bunked at Aaron's spare room 

"SHIT" he said out loud getting up and running to the bathroom making draco stir  
Awake 

He opened his eyes and smirks he'd forgotten he'd pulled his enemy and mega crush or rather harry dragged draco rather determinedly (and slightly angrily) into a several bouts of drunk rough hate sex , not that he was complaining of course . He layed back with a grin remembering the few hazy memories of the night before , after several shots of this "tequila" harry was so fond of they'd ended up snogging rather messily against the wall in the bathroom before apparating to the first place harry thought of , Aaron's.

Harry groaned and jumped into the shower cursing as his hangover lifted and he saw all the bite marks on him then remembered draco was worse 

Of course he didn't expect a very naked draco to creep up behind him on the shower and he cursed when he actually got turned on 

Draco smirked and surprisingly kissed Harry's shoulder wasn't that a bit affectionate ?

Harry turned around as draco snakes his arms round Harry's waist making him gasp 

Draco smiled "sorry thought maybe ....you'd like some company" 

Harry decides to lean up for a kiss

Draco smirked a little well what could he say he wouldn't pass on a chance to actually kiss a sober harry now would he ?

After there joint shower which contained more snogging and foam fights then anything else 

Harry sneaked into the front room but draco stopped him when he was he was headed for the kitchen stealing a long snog 

Robert had gone to apolergise after yesterday's bust up when he saw a brunette kissing someone jealousy spoke he stormed over yanking who he assumed was aaron and a poncy tall blonde apart punching draco 

"What the fuck" harry yelled 

Robert turned oh shit 

Just then a leg lock hex was thrown 

By the time aaron came back from the early morning scrap meeting he heard yells 

"Whats going on" he asked Diane she just shrugged and so he walked in he had to laugh at the sight of robert arguing with another blonde as he was stuck to the wall , by ...cobwebs .

he then saw the blonde who wasn't robert , pointing a wand at him with a smug smirk and a busted lip , he recognised him as the guy Harry knew .

Talking of his wizard pal he was stood sheepishly to the side of his own blonde watching robert angrily threatening merry hell

"I thought it was aaron" robert yelled 

"So that gives you no right to punch me in the middle of a make out session with my sexy school rival" 

Harry blushed 

at this point harry had tiptoes over to aaron to whisper about how stupa there sort of boyfriends were and Explained that's why he didn't want to speak to the blonde he'd heard of Malfoy before harry used to hate the little buggar funny how things change over night huh ? 

"You know my-" 

"Father will hear about this" harry and aaron jested at the same time making there respective blondes look at them 

Even harry smirked 

Robert stared at them with shock 

"You- you two know each other" robert squeaked 

"Shut up mousy" draco growled 

"You can talk who do you think you are" 

"Who do you think YOU are" draco replied 

Harry and aaron looked at each other and rolled there eyes shaking there heads 

"I'm robert sugden I own this village" sort of .

Aaron raised his eyes brows robert did not own the village ah well 

Draco huffed "yeah right no offence but as imitation bad ass as you may be your nothing but a cheap fake you may one this village but if you think you can intimidate me your wrong" 

Robert laughed "yeah and if you think pointing a stick a me intimidates me your wrong" 

"Could you look any stupider "oh mummy daddy help I'm being picked on on " "it's ok darling point this at them and whine like a two year old" oh no I forgot you do that natrually" 

"You jumped up little- affilgo !" 

Harry stared at draco in shock 

He huffed "your lucky I didn't use crucio or sectumsempra" 

Robert was still recovering from the punch like blow to his stomach whining like a girl himself at this point 

"Oh mummy daddy help me I'm stuck by cobwebs to a wall and I have terrible hair help help" draco jested mocking Roberts earlier attempts 

Aaron had got fed up and walked off to leave them too to argue harry confiscated dracos wand and set silencing charms up and followed aaron out 

They spent the next two hours laughing and chatting whilst Sipping on sodas at the bar

"Don't you ever get tired of how petulant your other half is" harry said to aaron who laughed 

"Hey I could say the same with you and mr poncy" 

Harry huffed "I'm not with 'mr poncy' we hate eachother , always have , we just had a few drunken bouts of hate sex and suddenly he's turned into this jealous freak" 

He paused " and I thought griffindors were the stupid non logical ones" 

Aaron laughed as chas walked over 

"Your getting on well" chas smirked not recognising the face hoping it's a new love interest she hated robert 

Aaron rolled his eyes harry held his hand out 

"I'm harry I met aaron back in France, briefly oh boy the situation you got in" 

Aaron raised his eye brows as he sucked some of his sioda from the straw and chucked when he stopped 

"Could say the same from you , what was it again oh yes death eater fighting with a dash of vampire destruction" 

Harry shook his head and chas frowns then remembered and ran round hugging harry 

"Your harry potter yeah Aaron's told me all bout ya it was batty and I never believed him at first but thanks he could have died back there" 

Harry grinned "really it's ok" 

Suddenly a rumble was heard as the silencing spell shattered as a angry shout was heard from the back room 

Harry smiled sadly "it's ok really chas I think I need his help now anyway difficult boyfriend trouble" he said running into the back 

Aaron following 

She shook her head so aaron wasn't the only one huh ?


End file.
